Cloud filled with happy endings
by Arosein1992
Summary: My own little twist on the vail of true love that brought back magic. What if it brought back something more. What if Emma thought her feeling were one sided and not with a whole knew perspective on things she believes she still can't be mad at Regina is it true love or is she going to claim it all just effects of magic.
1. Chapter 1

Cloud filled with happy endings (May or May not change give your opinion.)

Chapter 1

***disclaimer*** I do not own show or characters.

* * *

Regina had made her way back home in a pure frightened panic once the curse had broken. She wish she hadn't but for Henry she ran. After all the years she had been strictly Madame mayor Regina mills she wasn't ready to be the evil queen again. She wanted to stay safe long enough to show Henry she had changed. The moment the clambered up to her room she without a known reason went to the window. Where she saw a purple cloud rolling in. To unwanted her excitement she felt it was magic returning. It wasn't possible with the curse breaking though she did remember golds vial of true love. With a smirk she waited for it to hit her once it had her smile turned dark for a moment. Just at the thought of Henry it became caring and concerned. The town would think it was her. At this she sat on her bed hoping to hide. Not intending to feel a strong pull to sleep take over her. It was the cloud she could feel the magic it had given but it was as if it had something else about it as well. Darkness then pulled her under into a deep sleep as it had with all in the town.

When she woke there was a funny warm sensation on her side. Without opening her eyes just yet she let the feeling dwell before she realized it was really a pressure a warm pressure on her left side. Blinking away her sleep she deeply breathed in a sweet vanilla smell. Her blurry eyes shifted to see light blonde hair only to shut and open even more confused. Who the hell was in her bed, snuggled up to her, and who would even want to? She thought she had fallen asleep alone. Even though she thought that she should bolt up and berate whoever it was she couldn't help but to enjoy the lightness in the pressure the warmth it gave her. She woke up mentally feeling complete and didn't want it to go away. Realizing what she had just thought she decided to carefully remove her arm that had been holding on to the figure. Leaning up on her palms first then sitting up right and rubbing her eyes as if it was so causal for her to wake up next to this person.

Her nerves ached as she could no longer resist not looking over to the woman beside her. _Wait woman!_ The fact it was a woman wasn't surprised but the only blondes she knew where impossible. Katherine was her only friend from before the curse broke she would never and well Emma would just never happen no matter how attractive she was it wouldn't be possible since she was a charming. More alarmingly was the fact the woman was wear her favorite pair of pajamas. A small moan and light snore brought Regina back to her temptation. Just like that she quickly brushed the suspicion and familiar blonde hair from inform of the woman's face. _Shit! _She though seeing the one person she had found attractive but could bring to consider ever mentioning it to. The swift brushing of her hand over the stray hair caused the other woman's pure green eyes to pop open in shock.

"Regina?" Her eyes shut and scrunched as she rubbed before opening them once again. "Wha- what are you doing here...uh actually what am I doing here?" She corrected looking around and noticing the definite fact she was not in her room.

"Just what I was going to ask. What are you doing here least of all sleeping draped all over me?" She couldn't seem to muster up my frustration to her voice. Perhaps it was do to how comfortable She felt first waking.

"I was? I remember falling asleep while trying to talk to Henry at the hospital." Rather slowly much like their reactions due to confusion she peeled herself from the bed. "I'm sorry Regina really I don't know what's going on. God What the heck am I wearing? Ohh it's so soft." For a moment her focus was on her now noticed pajamas with a delighted face of aw at the fabrics feel. She smiled so brightly forgetting Regina could see it, not that Regina had even an ounce of desire to mention she was looking and quite frankly like it. The suddenly the shock reeled back in over her face. "Shit this is yours! Let me... Wait where is my clothes?" She looked over the floor but found nothing. Both women found it strange that she would look to the floor first but as it was neither could piece together anything so way not assume. Without think Regina finally got up from bed an made her way over to her closet while responding.

"I have no idea dear but if I lend you something I expect it back." _Dear?_ She thought even though she felt better with her response and tone this time she spoke. She felt more like herself. Pulling open the doors to her closet she gasped which had Emma pressed up behind her in seconds.

"Well then.. Just when you don't think it could be more confusing." Emma whispered against her shoulder making Regina shiver while unknown to Emma but beyond surprisingly known by Regina a wave of heat sunk in her stomach. Regina's eyes widen hidden from the blonde at the moment. Not trusting her voice she with weakened knees moved out of the way for Emma to grab some clothes.

It was more interesting how Emma couldn't understand why she was not feeling like herself since she woke. Her reaction to waking up next to Regina was a little slow and borderline unusual for her but the more she thought about it and the more she watched Regina it appeared they both had been to shocked to reacted as they would normally. Her comment about the clothes would have or should have been not confusing but more like worse, weird, or something to show an uninterested feel to the situation. But the fact was she was interested, very in fact. For a while now she had found the use to be stuck up over protective mother of their son attractive. Maybe a little more than she would admit she had thought of a chance with her but so many times did the idea come just to be obliterated by some strange situation that made her mad at Regina.

Now though as she picked an outfit of her out of the closet she found it easily possible to accept something like this being real. Regina cleared her throat to bring Emma's attention to the dresser drawer she was standing by. Emma raised a curious eye brow. _No..crap. _She thought just as Regina smirked an delicately raised a green laced thong from the drawer. At which Emma blushed and rushed over taking her undergarment from her and looked in the drawer to find all of her underwear in the drawer mix with! Regina's.

"Uh... I.. Stop smirking Regina, that's my underwear in there WITH yours." The moment the words left her mouth Emma blushed redder while Regina turned red as well and looked down realizing it was true. Emma groaned at her comment and promised to clear it out when she got done changing and she scurried from the room into Regina's bathroom. Once inside emma clutched her face between her hands and dragged her cheeks down completely embarrassed that Regina had seen her underwear and at what she had said. Finally feeling like normal she dressed and held her breath as she entered the bedroom again.

Green eyes raked over olive skin before spinning back into the bathroom with a loud click of the door closing again. Emma flushed and fanned her shirt over her skin having just seen Regina only in purple silk panties and bra. Her perfect body standing arms stretched above her head to pull a shirt on. Something that now having seen Regina doing believed was hot.

"Fuck that was hot." She stated attempting to whisper but failing.

"You can enter now ms. Swan. I'm fully dressed now." Emma could hear the smirk and groaned knowing she was caught. Stepping back out she looked down at her feet.

"I'm real sorry Regina I.. I didn't see anything." She lied clearly remembering the perfect and firm shape of Regina's ass. How slim and surprisingly tone her back muscles were. How they moved to sexily as she pulled the shirt above her head. _Shit_ she felt herself burning again.

"Oh and here I thought you would admit it to my face how much hotter I was than anyone in this town." Regina teased having absolutely heard Emma's comment. Emma stumbled over her words before finally forming an apology which Regina throughly enjoyed seeing and hearing before relieving the blonde of the torture and inviting her downstairs for breakfast to figure things out. Both having reached their final straw on their own strange behavior forced back up the walls that seemed to be temporarily down since waking up. Walking into kitchen Regina wasn't in the mood to cook and talk so she pulled out to bowls and a box of Henry's favorite cereal.

"Oh so Regina mills does eat cereal." Emma said playfully.

"Not everyday like I'm sure you do. This is just one of those mornings I believe it calls for and easy breakfast."

"Yeah, you can say that again." They eat silently for a few minutes not with a terrible awkwardness but an actually pleasant one which was immediately added to the strange things that happened so far. "So what was that upstairs? What happened?" Regina pondered Emma question a moment and came up with no answer directly.

"Yesterday I came home knowing there was no magic to protect me even since the curse broke. After a little bit I watched a purple cloud roll over the town I could sense it was magic, from the vile rumple managed to get a hold of. When it reached me I felt my magic but I felt something more was in the cloud. I don't think rumple did it though. It put me to sleep and I assume it did to you too. Though I can't explain the fact you waking up in my bed." Just saying so made Regina warm inside. Much like the feeling she felt falling asleep and waking up. Also much like the feeling she got when Emma whispered over her bare shoulder earlier.

"What was it that you felt?" Emma said bursting the feeling.

"Happiness."

* * *

**The previous night:** around town.

When the magic purple cloud appeared yes everyone thought it was Regina and when everyone started failing to stay awake even through the most monumental things like rejoicing in new found memories and reuniting they still assumed it was. Everyone except rumple who quickly caught his dozing love and wasted none of his time disappearing and reappearing back at his pawnshop and laying her down on the couch. Her had felt the magic just as he knew Regina would. He know he would not be falling asleep a curiously wondered why bell would need to even though she was right where she belonged, with him happy. He took to thing around the shope while he waited for her to wake unaware that she had poofed away whilst he was not looking.

Across town many people who had been drawn apart during the curse unbeknownst to them or each other till waking up had been placed together again. When they woke it was strangely clear Regina had not been the cause but quite frankly just waking up with their happy endings back put the worry and wonder to the back of the mind. Even a few stray happy tales that had never been started where suddenly being put out in the open to each other. Had they not know they were meant to be, much like where belle had woken firmly wrapped up in the warmest touch she had even felt. She recognized the brunette friend from before the curse and Regina had locked her up. Maybe the happy endings that were strictly against rules like Leroy and his true love nova. Both of which though confused at first found it hard to react any less than happy when waking up curled up together.

Clearly when snow and charming had woken up together it was very evident what happened or at least so that thought. Emma had broken the curse and brought back happy endings. After searching the house and finding no Emma or Henry or her things they firmly believed the magic that had given them there own happy ending back had given Emma hers somewhere in town. At this they didn't let anything else interrupt their reuniting and unceremoniously made their way back to the bedroom. They would seek Emma and Henry out after they had a moment to wake up.

* * *

**Back at the manor.**

Emma wasn't to sure if she had heard right or seen right. Regina, the cold Madame mayor, smiled as she talked about the feeling she felt from the purple cloud that engulfed the town and returned magic. She said happiness and smiled Emma mused still sitting in aw a few to many seconds after the smile left Regina's face. Regina coughed bringing the awkward new feeling she had from Emma staring at her to a abrupt end. Emma blushed and spooned a couple more bites of food before taking the topic further.

"So what does that mean? I mean I fell asleep feeling warm and happy as well as waking up. Honestly I haven't even had a negative thought since at least about you anyway. Which is surprising since we are always at each other's throats." Emma clamped her mouth shut to force herself from making her comments worse or saying much more. Like that she wasn't complaining, that she would rather wake up to her than say ruby or someone else, or something else to nice waiting to spill out. She just wanted to be herself and for some reason she couldn't manage one negative thing yet.

"Well I can say the same which is truly surprising since you have the genes of the two idiots."

"Wait how can you say stuff like that and I can't." Emma wined

"You really want to? Is that because its what we do or is it because you have actually detest me for some unknown reason since you first met me? And I can because I don't mean it." The last part slipped out before she could stop the thought. "It's all part of my sass." She tried to fix her slip.

Emma held on pause not having expected Regina to admit that she too was not on terms of thinking hateful things. Her stomach flipped at the idea. She caught herself before looking like an idiot again and gave a genuine smile to give Regina some comfort. 'Doesn't mean she likes you like you like her. Just means she doesn't hate your guts like you thought.' Emma scolded herself. Before either women can say anything else they hear footstep from up stair, a door close, another close and silence envelopes them. Both know it's Henry an now choose to not speak anymore. He comes down into the kitchen dressed in pjs and fresh from bed hair. His small bare feet stop upon seeing both his mothers enjoys the last of their breakfast together.

"Mom? Emma? How come were here.. I thought I was in the hospital for the night?" Emma gulps, he was right how could she forget she looks to Regina to see what she might feel about the topic at hand being brought back up. A slight nod for her and Emma looks back at Henry.

"We'll see your mom an I, before I kissed you last night, did a job for rumple said he'd help us. He took a vile of my... Parents true love magic and brought magic back. Turns out it kinda did something else too." Emma said trying to choose her words wisely.

"Like a bad thing?"

"No." Both women said quickly. To quickly it sounded almost frantic.

"What happened?" Henry sat down beside Emma still unsure how to feel about his mother.

"Well we know that a cloud brought the magic back, not that I can use it for some reasons it's different here. I sensed something else but it just like you put me to sleep. When I woke Emma was here. I assumed assumed you were too but we've just been trying to figure out what's happened."

"What did you feel?" Henry asked 'just like Emma' Regina thought and smiled anyways.

"Happiness, I think true love magic brought back happy endings." Emma's eyebrows flew straight up.

* * *

Review. Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud filled with happy endings

Chapter 2

***disclaimer*** I do not own show or characters. All mistakes are terribly mine.

I hope you enjoy. Thankfully this story is flowing for me easily. Pointers leave a review. I am a fan of red beauty an I do believe ill be putting more of them in here as I go.

* * *

**Early in the morning:**

Rumplestiltskin just couldn't believe somehow Bella had managed to vanish from his shop. He hadn't heard the door bell jingle or heard her get up. This was just another reason for his uncertainty now. First she had fallen asleep though he felt she had no need to like the rest of the town. Then she disappeared do to the certain magic that had over come the town. With great understanding of it he sought her out. A tracking spell on her tea cup lead him straight to granny's bed and breakfast where the cup gently dropped to his hand. Stepping inside he saw his belle laugh and so oblivious to him entering unlike red who stopped laughing and nodded nicely behind belle to catch her attention to his presence.

"Oh rumple! This is red I knew her a long time ago. I was just.. I don't know how I go here but I was just talking to her and lost track." The face he gave was anything but pleased which red caught and belle stiffened for a moment. Lightening her face when red placed a comforting hand on her back.

"Quite alright I was worried when you left. Come, we go home and I'll explain." He said mentally hating his obvious tone. How was he suppose to be with her if he couldn't control his temper even around her. He watched as red leaned in close to her ear and whispered. Belle's eyes widened and saddened only for her to nod.

"I don't believe she want to nor does she need to go anywhere. I can tell her just as well as you can what happened."

"You can?" Both rumple and belle questioned. Red chuckled to belle and pointed to her nose.

"Of course, it was magic. I can smell magic I also smelled the kind it was. I don't need my nose though to tell me why when I woke belle was curled up beside me.i know because of how I've felt since I met her." Rumple gulped now utterly forgotten he just stood there just watching. His blood boiled watching his love slip away each slight change in belle's face. From curious to loving in seconds. Clenching his fists he left the woman he thought loved him. Once outside her glanced back only to see even his exit was ignored. _Im a villain, villains don't get happy endings. How could I though I was her true love. _He thought as he walked away. Walking off his pain.

"When we met, why didn't you say?" Belle asked focused and surprised by Red's statement.

"I couldn't, you were speaking of someone you loved and saving him, I knew you were my mate right away I could throw it on you as if it was nothing." Red cupped her mates cheek hearing the bell to the door ding as it closed. "You didn't love me and I hadn't loved you yet but I did just in our journey together in getting to know you. As I hoped you had but you disappeared and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"Red." Belle knew she should return her concern to rumple and fear what he would do to red but she was lost, lost in red's eyes. "You did know but I felt something.. I felt it too." She was facing red two breaths away from her lips. She wanted to the temptation was so great ever since waking up in her. Arms she couldn't stop the thoughts that had never been there about rumple. She was unable to be torn or upset about waking the way she had and for that she was glad now. Just a breath away now she closed the distance and found home in her loves lips and arms as they wrapped around her. The kiss was sear hot and passionate close to deepening had it not been for cracking of neck from granny coming down the stairs. Red flushed and pulled back from the kiss just in time. Granny reached the many floor and looked at her granddaughter and then the woman in her arms. Knowing the torture it would give she continued through the room and into the joint dinner to start morning rush.

"Let's go red the town isn't going to forget about coffee just cuz the curse broke and you found your true love." A smirk reaching her lips where red nor belle could see. Red and belle looked at each other grinning.

"Go ahead, she might be right and you should help. I'll wait upstairs is that ok?" A nod and a quick peck to the lips before leaving the building and into the dinner the same as her grandma. Promising herself to impress belle after work.

* * *

**Back at the mansion:**

Henry was quiet now it would have been eire if Emma hadn't heard the same thing he had and was gawking quietly as well. Had she heard right was her first thought but noticing Henry's reaction she knew she had. Her second thought, something she was still tumbling the idea over in her head about was, what did that mean or have to do with her? And Regina? Perhaps she had thought about Regina to much lately and she was now having a very vivid dream next to Henry still in the hospital. Even as she tried to pass that off she felt it wasn't a dream. She really was sitting facing Regina like an idiot after hearing very clearly that the magic cloud that had made her appear in Regina's bed was what Regina had sensed as happiness.

"Of course, how did I not see it before." Henry recovered first both women staring at him now confused. "Mom gets to have a happy ending too, mom, me, and.. You! We can be a real family... But you..." He started to slow watching Emma look at Regina further confused and Regina turning wide eyed seeing where his words were going. "Don't know that you're true loves."

"No!" Regina cried out. "No, Henry I can't tell you how wrong you are, she is not she can't be my true love I love Daniel."

"Who?" Henry asked frowning.

"He was killed.. By my mother. I love him he was my true love I don't have another. I'm a villain now."

"Mom everyone get a second true love-" Henry started.

"You're not!" Emma cut in. Regina looked to her and a shiver raked her body at the determined glare in Emma's eyes.

"What do you mean?" Regina whispered unable to snap at the woman she should be furious long ago by now.

"You're not a villain, so maybe, maybe you get a true love again somewhere in this town."

"But that's you ma, you lo-" again he started just to be cut off. Clearly he was not getting anywhere.

"You don't think you are? You don't love me?" Regina almost crumbled for some reason at the rejection.

"I do but I won't force you to see that or choose me. You get whatever fate you want." Both women's hearts were pounding one in anticipation the other in way of it hadn't since Daniel. How it had been since the beginning when Emma came busting into town. It beat so heavily against her ribs because of the one person to give her a choice was give her the choice to love her or walk away. No body had given her that. She knew she needed that all these year no one every tried but now Emma the one she knew since this morning was her true love was giving her exactly what she needed even if she still wanted to love Daniel more.

"I-" Daniel was gone an though she fought and took vengeance for him all these year she still couldn't get him back. Regina could feel, an quite easily in fact, that she somehow loved Emma more than she ever had Daniel. "I Want you, I choose you, I.. Just don't like admitting I feel more this time than I did with Daniel."

Henry quickly left the room not wanting to see more than he was comfortable with or her the gushy stuff. Regina stepped closer to Emma during her admittance. Emma's lip quivered upon hearing someone choosing her. Her heart though stopped it having been Regina. The first person to every want her was her, the woman she loved. The two practically leapt into each other's arms and hugged so tight afraid to let go. Seeing the reaction to her words regina kept repeating them as she held Emma wanting her to believe it. The room filled with the montra "I choose you" and "I'm sorry" and she was for saying Daniel was her true love for how she did, for make her live a life that in the moment she said she wanted her was so clear that no one had ever said that to her.

She let Emma cry in her arms before lifting her face to hers and kissing her forehead. Moved to wipe the tears away and kissed the tear stains that stayed. Emma opened her eyes to find Regina so much closer than she had thought. Without a second thought she leaned into the lips before her. It took Regina a second to realize her lips were caught in a kiss long overdue before her own lips ran over Emma's. Behind eyes fluttered closed sparks flew fireworks burst causing both woman to gasp and pull back in surprise. Neither knew if it was the fire inside or the fire in the others eyes that made the room thick with desire. Just to kiss again, to feel so wild with feelings each time.

"You two all done kissing now, I'm hungry?" Henry called from the top of the stairs draining suffocating desire.

"Yes Henry." Regina answered. Smiling as he come thumping down to the kitchen again. Her arms still holding Emma in a comfortable hug when he came down to show they were ok. She knew it would take a lot of work to have everyone trust that it was true love but to her having both Henry and Emma made her so happy no matter the risk. Henry barreled into their hug. Emma chuckled shortly becoming a real laugh the longer they sat there.

"So we are a family now right?" Henry asked when he pulled out of the hug and pulled out a bowl to have breakfast. "I mean I was kinda wondering when you two would realize how you felt." Emma narrowed her eyes and scrunch her brows.

"I thought you wanted me to defeat her cuz she was the evil queen?"

"Well yeah but that was cuz I thought you two would never notice and you'd always be fighting. I don't think you should if you both accept it now. I mean I want us to be a family I just didn't want mom to be evil an when you two fought she seemed so bad so I didn't see the harm in making sure someone was going to stop her from doing anything bad. Not for just the town but for her too." Emma wide eyed found Regina's soft sad eyes and nudged her.

"We have always been a family it just took us this long to see how we felt behind all the arguments. I'm sorry, I'll try not to anymore ok Henry." He nodded as Regina agreed whole heartedly.

* * *

**After happy sexcapade at the snows:**

Snow dressed half giddy wondering where Emma was half worried who Emma was with. She hardly thought anyone was a bad choice, anyone except Regina. She hoped that the fates weren't that terrible but she remembered things ad Mary Margaret that made her unsure. Things she didn't understand but might have looked like her daughter liked Regina. Hopefully, though really unlikely since she saw the look in Regina's eyes too, that didn't mean that her daughter woke up with Regina as her true love / happy ending. It would mean what? What would she do? Frankly she didn't know even as she explained the possibility to James nothing came to mind.

"Emma is stubborn but unpredictable if she is with someone we don't approve of she is going to be one of two extreme ends of the stick. Let's hope she even believes we are her parents." Snow side noted aloud. Charming fully dressed agreed and followed snow out the door now in full parental mode. Oh how guilty he felt now having just had sex before fixating their concerns on their long lost daughter. After assuming they should start with the mayors house they took James's truck only to find as they headed up the end of the road a partially big crowd heading straight up the drive of said house. Hitting the gas hard they just hoped Emma wasn't in danger already.

Scrambling out of the truck snow and charming push their way up to the front of the crowd. Whale at the front of the line with a thick snarl as he tried to push past Emma to get to Regina. Snow stricken with a panicked face stopped short holding back the rest of the people behind whale. While James rush in a pulled the doctor off his daughter. She smiled proudly as her daughter stood protectively but her concern flooded back seeing it wasn't Henry she guarded but Regina. Henry obviously up stair or still in the hospital.

Emma already being their made it very evident that she had been there since waking up that morning. Snows main thought was had they talked, admitting anything? Or did they stubbornly ignore the situation and Emma is just protecting her because she feels the need to? What ever the reason was she knew there was no getting past her. It was in her eyes, they said 'I dare you to try.'

* * *

**At the mansion before mob:**

Small talk filled the kitchen for a little bit, Henry and Emma shooting off random questions. Like why they felt different suddenly? Henry wasn't mad an though he was glad it still was strange that when he woke in his room at his moms knowing the curse broke that he wasn't scared, hurt, or mad. He simply felt better/at ease. Regina admitted it was strange but it seemed the true love magic that made happy ending...well happen it made them more susceptible to the situations and things that would normally freak themselves out over. They had yet to admit they woke up together point being Henry was just a kid but Emma and Regina both understood what she meant.

Furthermore she explained that no the magic wasn't controlling them or the situations they could easily leave if they wanted. Just simply put deep down non of them wanted anyone to go anywhere. Emma smiled and nodded before placing a comforting hand over Regina's who took it so willingly. Before another round of discussion could start a firm pounding on the mansion front door followed by yelling immediately put both mothers on edge.

"Henry put your bowl down and go upstairs." Regina said fear lacing her voice. Why she had prepared for this moment sooner she didn't know. She knew it was coming since the curse broke. "Lock the door and don't come down or answer unless it's one of us." Henry wanted to argue but knew he really had to listen it was very frightening though with the pounding, yelling, and he could see his mother was scared. He turned to Emma with pleading eyes.

"Don't worry kid, I'll keep her safe."

"Mom don't let them make you mad, you can't use magic on them you need to show them your a good person with me and now Emma." He waited for her to promise and rushed up the stairs clicked the lock on his door and waited practically pacing a hole in the floor.

Regina opened the door before Emma could but as she step on the Porch whale quickly stepped back slightly frightened by Regina still. He caught his bearings and made to get in her face yelling a stream of things the closer he got. Emma wedged between the stupid doctor and Regina. Pushed the man off Regina he having pinned her realizing she wouldn't be using magic to defend herself.

"Back off whale." Her main focus being whale while out of the corner of her eye she noticed the back of the crowd part letting two figures forward. Both being her parents but she didn't react even as David pulled whale back from her. Snow held off the rest of the crowd. "You kill her you have to go through me. I won't let anyone hurt her no matter what she's done it's the past. She different here and killing her won't change anything it just make you evil like she was." I was determined to protect her. She finally had someone who wanted her out of all the people she ever wanted to keep she swore to herself she would keep Regina.

Never had anyone defended her and yet here the woman who should be her enemy was. She looked strong and as regal as possible until whale tried to choke her. Easily her facade was down she was scared but now Emma saved her and she could hide the love for the woman from her eyes. Hearing her tender words and conviction in them her heart swelled. Watching the crowd dissipate after Emma threw her position as sherif out there to scare everyone off. Left facing something she feared and hated all the same, Emma's parents who stood stock still until everyone left the yard. First thing spoken was like a ball of snow set to roll down a hill. Pun literally intended as snow blurts out the first thing on her mind.

"Emma? Yo-you love Regina?"

* * *

**Review**

thanks for reading. Can anyone guess how happy or mad I will make snow and james. For future reference I hate calling them 'the charmings' since really their last name is white. So if I was to label them so don't hate. Only because the charming name is James's nickname not a family name which snow wouldn't have given up. Anywho thanks again.


	3. Chapter 3

Cloud filled with happy endings

Chapter 3

*disclaimer* I do not own show or characters.

There is something about writing thiss story that made me happy. I did want to note that I wanted to to an accidental marriage kinda for the swan queen week but im bad at keeping track of the topics. Anyway youll see I did something else instead still hope you like what I did.

* * *

Even standing outside on Regina's front porch the silence echoed. Regina didn't know why but she waited hoping to hear a yes, a maybe, or any clarification but that not what she got. Emma had eyes that said everything for her but she knew snow wouldn't see the million thing in those beautiful deep eyes. Stepping forward she put a hand on Emma's shoulder. After all the time she spent seeming so angry with Emma that she hoped Emma could feel all the love she had always felt in just that touch. Much to her surprise Emma leaned into her touch and closed the terrified eyes in hopes Regina would make it easier. Regina squared her shoulders and lightly squeezed Emma's watching snows lips part. As Regina spoke charmings jaw clenched but his kindness and love for his daughter didn't waver.

"I think that is something we need to work that out for ourselves. I'm not letting you have any hold on my happiness before it even has time to bloom again." She said pointedly at snow. Her tone went colder than she wanted it to. "I'm sorry, Snow James just please I know I love her but she may not know how she feels let her be the one to decide." Both parents gulp knowing deep down they can't or shouldn't interfere with their daughters love life. Snow practically grumbles something about fate and choosing the evil queen for Emma.

In all honestly Emma had just froze, absolutely froze unsure how she could possibly respond to such a question from her newly found mother, while the woman she loves listens even though she has never said it before. It's been minutes now and she has lost track of anything being said. Her heart swells more at the idea of telling Regina how she has felt but is frightened that anything that happened this morning was all her and just her feelings. But non of that makes it to her brain in time because as snow nods her head at what Regina has said looks like she leaving. She takes a deep breath and blurts out a response that no one had expected after so long of silence.

"Yes!" Now the silence is a hint of confusion also with surprise. Regina looks over to Emma and wonders what could possibly going through her head. "Yes I do love her, even if you don't love me anymore for it." Emma gulps at the last sentence. Snows face softens but scrunches.

"Why would we hate you for loving, if you truly love her I believe her when she says she loves you too just be careful. None of us can fully trust her right now but I won't stand in the way of either of you being happy." With that she hugs Emma for minutes though it feels like seconds for her. Quickly letting go realizing her daughter has yet to adjust to the idea her best friend is really her long lost mother. An awkward smile and tucking herself into her husbands hold they leave the yard just as the mob had.

Emma is quiet again just like Regina. Just realizing she blurted out her love for Regina without thinking of if Regina loved her. What was she thinking? She turns to Regina quickly and launches of into a ramble of what is suppose to be and apology for bluntness. Regina hands clutch her face and pull her into a breathtaking kiss. Caught in surprise Emma fumbles a moment before pressing her lips firmly against Regina's. Parting them and capturing the sweetest lips she's ever tasted in hers. Regina's apple shampoo or perfume engulfs her senses while her lips tingle against the softest lips in the world. She can't resist the nibble she gives the bottom lip.

It's not to much but the fact she wants to keep going is a problem right now. They need to talk regina tells herself and forces herself to lessen the kiss. She still ends up gasping as she releases Emma and gentle leaves her fingertips trailing the jaw she had held tightly. Waiting for Emma's eyes to flutter open before talking.

"I do love you too. I told your.. I told Mary Margaret so, I saw your fear in your eyes I told her to go silly and let you decide your feeling for yourself. Then you go and blurt it out like you didn't even hear me. I love you Emma swan don't be sorry for being the first in a long time to love me too." She took Emma inside and locked the door again before saying what comforted her most all morning, just was afraid to admit with out Emma's own admission as well. "I knew you loved me since early this morning."

"I didn't hear you." Emma chuckles. " I kinda just locked up so focused on what she said and what to say. I was scared but now I am not. I was say sorry for blurting it out without taking you into consideration. How did you know I loved you you didn't say? what told you that now an not sooner?"

"Hey I needed you to say it, I did, I didn't want to believe it was both ways. When you woke up, when we woke up together I knew. your reactions weren't very subtle either dear." Still very close to Emma and her fingers now just at the base of her neck she curls them behind Emma's head and slowly dips her head closer. Kissing her before she just wanted to kiss Emma again right now. Having surprised herself before she wanted to take her time and really feel Emma kiss her back. Seeing the look in Regina's eyes Emma swallows thickly and licks her lips tasting whatever balm was smeared on hers from their last kiss. She doesn't even take a moment to guess the flavor before pressing her lips back to Regina's.

Backing inside the two still locking lips Regina stumbled to close the door as Emma eagerly pulled her closer. There was a low chuckle from Regina before she pulled away enough to close the door properly and lock it. She turned back pecked Emma's lips but held a hand out to pause their actions. Remembering Henry was just upstairs waiting to hear that everything was ok. She didn't need to say a word Emma having seen her eyes shift to the stairs. Nodding they made their way to Henry's room.

"Henry? It's me and Emma can you please open up." There wasn't a pause before the door flung open and a gaping grin washed over Henry's face.

"You're not mad at Emma for loving you?" Emma laughed inwardly of course he listened in. "I mean I thought you two hated each other. Oh! Happy endings mom! Emma and I are yours aren't we?"

"Yes dear you always were but I think admitting my feelings plus this true love cloud bringing her here that does include her as well."

"No I think you both are mistaken..we are each other's happy endings." Emma stated proudly and happy. Regina's terrified facial expression changed in one full swoop and she became teary eyed. Emma smiled and Henry pulled both into a Hug around their hips. Without entirely thinking Emma and Regina hung one arm around him and the other around each other. Giving a peck, a kiss, then progressively a pleasant make out. Henry cleared his throat and laughed it off as he went down stairs to watch tv. Bounding down the steps until he heard his mother call out thinking for sure he was gonna hear her shout no running down the stairs.

"Oh Henry only 20 minutes we are going out today if the town likes it or not. Together." She adds looking at Emma for agreement.

"If your sure you want me to tag along." Though she was still unsure about things prior to waking up she was sure she trusted Regina more than ever because their was no more secrets really. She should be made that Henry was hurt but even in her eyes it was a mistake that Regina would regret forever do to being his mother. It felt good to let it be, to not worry about how they started off angry, and she loved the feeling she was experiencing sure that she'd love them forever. That's when it hit her she truly did love Regina enough to forgive and forget their issues, enough to work through the ones she had no doubt would come up, and she loved her so much she didn't want to leave them just yet to go to work or back to the apartment.

"I'm sure but are you sure you are ok with this? What are we?" Regina visibly gulped at her next thought. "is there a we after the way I acted this whole time?"

"We are whatever you want to be. I realize we both had a lot of grief with each other but honestly we did it because something felt off for us and we both wanted to protect our son. There's no more lies now and I think we should give this a shot."

By the end of the day Emma sat waiting in Regina's car waiting for a good time to leave, not that she wanted to. She had fun where today should have been hectic it wasn't. Everyone was happy and she supposed that was from everyone having their happy endings returned. Granny had interrupted the tension that had appeared when they went to have lunch with a speech about how Regina hadn't been the same since the curse started. How she may have hat a temper here and there but she never hurt or killed them nor had she let them suffer. She had been fair and a real good mayor to keep them financially stable. Nobody could dispute that. Henry frowned a lot because he knew that until now he hadn't seen that.

Entering the apartment after pecking Regina on the lips officially grossing Henry with the sudden change she slunk into the living room and plopped on the couch. It appeared Mary Margaret had heard causing her to bust out of her room whilst redressing. A slight blush on her checks as she tried talking to Emma.

"How are you? You're home what happened?" Emma groaned laying back deeper into the couch. She forgot she was living with her parents suddenly But she made the noise in both exhaustion and realization.

"Nothing happened I just wanted to stay with her all day, it's so different and startling that this magic makes up less resistant when near each other." She really wanted to stay but she knew she would regret and be unsure later if she didn't let this relationship between her and Regina grow slowly. They had kissed a lot all day but mainly held hands, touched arms , or shoulders. Emma hoped it was a mutual desire to have contact but she also worried about rushing.

Mary Margret try's to comfort her as the friend Emma had but even since outside Regina's house with the mob she's had a changed tone trying to be a mother to her. Emma quickly tells her she'll figure it out and deserts the room, leaving snow slightly crushed even though she understands. It's not until late she settles down for bed and eventually sleeps a little.

When she wake her eyes quickly squeeze tighter closed due to an odd amount of light blinding her through her lids. It's strange because she's never even opened her blinds in her room so why is the a light on. Her brain slowly catches up to the situation and she forces her eyes open. Her body is warm and heavy though not for any reason she thought. Regina's limbs are draped over her in ways she can't help but find tempting to stay that way. A leg over her hip but dipped between her legs and and arm wrapped lightly over her chest. Emma shakes her head at her direction of thought. How she got there confuses her, she had been home the night before Regina dropped her off. Yet here she was again in Regina's bed, adorned in her nightwear, but this time she had awoken first. Realizing her hands moving over the bare skin of Regina's shoulders she blushed to no one and stopped but eventually let her nails begin scraping Regina's scalp instead.

With a groan and roll of her head into Emma's neck and chest Regina roused from sleep. Though Emma had not freaked out at waking up to Regina and had sat there for far longer than she imagined she now waited for a fit to break out as soon as Regina realized she was cuddling Emma. She waited but nothing came. Slowly Regina's hand moved first it squeezes then stretches and falls back around the mound it had been caressing. Emma held back her gasp at the feeling just as said hand drifted to her stomach. Letting out a deep breath only to catch again when lazy fingers tail over her abs through the silk fabric. Emma can't contain herself safer to long and ends up laughing because of how ticklish she is.

"Okay please as nice as it feels please stop it tickles!" She cries out shifting under Regina's body. Regina gasps and bolts up on one elbow her hand now flat on her stomach but completely still.

"Oh god I didn't know you were awake. I..I was..." It was a first to see Regina embarrassed and even though it was super cute Emma chuckled and decided to save her.

"Doing the same as me. Just enjoying waking up next to someone so beautiful."

"No.. Maybe.. Yes." She stared and changed the longer Emma playfully glared at her. Both end up laughing and settling back into some what of a relaxed position. There was no more gentle brushing of fingers because both women were to cautious now. Silence was all they shared and even deep breathes until Regina managed to stomach a sentence out. "Thank you for letting me keep Henry here after having a good day out yesterday."

"You don't need to thank me. Why wouldn't he be here with his mother." Emma said carefully knowing full well Regina and her hadn't talked yet about her being the evil queen before.

"Because, he was right I was evil, I haven't been since I started the curse I was still angry but I was different here. Then I got Henry and he changed me I could never go back with him in my life." Emma can see the softness in her eyes.

"I know you haven't been the same a lot of people see that I'm sure even mary Margaret remembers that why else do you think she believed you when you said you care about me. As for Henry I believe he's changed you."

"Why?"

"Because he's changed me too." Emma says softly into her hair before placing a kiss atop Regina's head receiving a hum in agreement.

"Your wrong about one thing though." Regina says after a minute making Emma's scrunch her face thinking about what she's talking about. "I don't just care about you, I specifically said I love you."

"Why?" It was Emma's turn to ask with doubt and confusion. No one had ever liked her let alone loved her why would Regina the long ago enemy of her family of everyone in town.

"Because you're special too, you changed me too, and because since the day we met you've made my heart pound. Something I thought had been the last time I would ever feel it again." Regina was now leaned up again staring straight into Emma's eyes showing her she wasn't lying.

"You sure? Seemed like you had plenty of hate for me."

"Oh I hated a lot about you, the fact you were so you. You are beautiful, strong, and so tempting. While you were the mother of my son capable of taking him, the savior destined to defeat me, and yet still a woman I loved when I shouldn't."

While Regina waited for Emma to unfreeze her wide eyes droop and her caught voice to respond she shifted oddly. It was more than she had ever even said to Daniel, more than she had said to anyone except maybe Henry. She needed Emma to believe she meant it and not run. For a minute the only thing Emma managed was a small 'oh'.

"I care for you I do." Regina heart dropped waiting for the 'but'. "I don't just care for you though. I love you too." Emma smiled but received a whack to her shoulder. "Owww!"

Regina laughed but wrapped her arms around Emma and pulled her in further to bed. Emma wiggled for a minute an what regina thought might be and escape was really her nuzzling closer. A small thunk outside the room and padded feet made there way to Regina's door where a faint knock and a small head appeared.

"Emma! Your back? Did you stay last night?" He asked bounding on the bed.

"No kid I kinda woke up here again I guess the magic wants us to stay close." Emma said half muffled in Regina's chest.

"So we are gonna be close like a family now?" Regina looked to Emma and wondered were they ready for that.

"I don't know kid I wouldn't want to bust in you home because some magic makes it happen. I'll talk to your mom and we'll see." Regina smiled impressed at Emma's ability to work around the bump.

"How about some breakfast? Henry go get cleaned up and Emma you too then come down for some too." With that she withdrew from the bed and left the room. Both had left and Emma smiled up at the ceiling slightly happy for a first time in a while. She almost missed her phone buzzing but caught it just in time seeing it was ruby she picked up.

When a pair of feet came sounding down the stairs at least 20 minutes to soon she left the kitchen to meet whoever it was and see what was wrong. Emma greeted her with bulging emerald eyes and worry across her face. Regina didn't need to ask if something was wrong but she did. Knowing somehow she should have expect their peaceful morning to ending prematurely.

"It's ruby, well belle and ruby." Emma spewed out. "The magic brought belle to ruby after she had gonna home with gold he um found her with red and he's cursed her or something."

"Belle? How did she..." She started but wondered off in thought until they both heard banging, scrapping, and wild winds outside. Henry rushes from his rom half clothed panicked Regina asks Henry to hurry and head to snows whole they head out as well. "What was that?" She questions Emma once they are down the street in Regina's car they see Henry being picked up by snow and charming who seem to have been on their way over.

"That I'm guessing is what they were talking about. A wrath. Gold he marked ruby and left to do something cursing wise. Just take us to the dinner." A few minutes later they are there when the enter belle is crying out for help. Granny is shooting crossbow arrows but nothing happens. Emma acts quickly telling Regina to find flammable liquid to light. Granny cotton wraps her last arrow and dips it in grease. Distantly lights it and shoots it with complete accuracy. The creature looming over ruby, trails what looks like what Emma knows as a dementors kiss from her face, screeches and pulls off finally. Not another moment is wasted when Emma launches a bottle explosive where it hits it square in the chest and burns up.

It's not dead somehow but slowly almost crawl like it leaves the building. Regina taking a fire extinguisher to the small fire on the ceilings and floor. Granny and Belle race to rub yes side and Emma huffs over holding her knees. Regina finally let's the extinguisher thunk to the ground as she wonders why she hadn't even hesitated in helping. Almost glaring at Emma but ended up wincing a smile as she walked over to her.

Neither one notice quite yet that three set of eyes are wide with more surprise at the fact Regina and Emma are lovingly looking each other over for injuries. Not until Belles voice shaking in fear asks everyone and no one in particular.

"What is the evil queen doing here?" Ruby spoke first trying to comfort first. As Belle kept on even absentmindedly saying Evil Queen Emma grew aggravated. Even as she felt anger boiling just under the surface she still stood in front of Regina and strides closer to Belle in a friendly way. Her voice controlled as she spoke.

"She's just Regina here. She's different I know you remember her as the evil queen," Regina explained to her who Belle was on the way. "But then she had no one to love and trust, she did so much I know. Now she has someone to love though, a son, he's changed her and she won't hurt you again."

"Again?" Ruby whispers aloud looking at Regina to explain.

"She was someone rumple cared about even if it was love he cared and I was furious that he played me for a fool long ago that she was collateral damage to hurt him back. I just wanted help saving my first love he was my true love and rumple made a deal with someone helping me that until I found out he had made me feel broke and lost without hope." Turning to Belle with more remorse in her eyes than Emma had ever seen except her love confession for Henry in the hospital. "I'm sorry but I won't hurt you now, you should never have been, I'll protect you and if you don't wish to be with rumple you won't."

Ruby looks down at her hands one normal while the other one ached and revealed a burn mark in her hand. Everyone's faces fall to it and then back to Regina expecting some cure or fix for it. Emma must be the only one that can see what's in her eyes because ruby asks what can be done while Emma answers in her head just what Regina says.

"Nothing," the thickens and gets bitter cold but Regina continues. "That's a wrath they don't die, they keep coming back until they have sucked the soul of the one that's marked, and I magic here is different for me."

"So what we do nothing Regina we can't let this thing take our friend." Emma says pretty much receiving a confused look from everyone, except Regina who now thinking on it feels ruby has been a good neutral person when it came to her at least during the curse someone she would miss in the sea of people against her.

"Well there might be something." She purses her lips in thought then shortly beckons everyone to follow her. "Contrary to what you may think miss swan is right, I do not wish for this thing to get you." Emma gives her a look. "Sorry force of habit Emma."

No one questions Regina or hers and Emma's odd behavior toward each other. They have a hat which Emma realizes is Jeffersons. When the wrath comes back it's worse than before they have no surprise but they take defensive. Lighting up some gasoline soaked rails and ruby runs back giving everyone a broom to light on fire. Emma has hers in one hand and guarding Regina so she can work some magic with the hat. After a few struggled spins she hears her muttering.

"Regina we need this now," the wrath is looming closer to the the fire but nothing. After the fire starts lowering he's charging closer to ruby. Emma throws her broom to ruby for extra protection and lowers herself to Regina. Her hands touch her in a protective assuring way. "Do you need-" suddenly a purple funnel breaks out in the ground. "Help?" Emma has them quickly stumbling away while ruby works her way to the portal. It doesn't take long before the wrath is sucked in and the portal closes ruby losing balance from the force and plopping on the hat with a grand sigh of relief.

"You couldn't have made it any closer?" Granny snapped as she helped her granddaughter off the ground.

"Regina what happened? It wasn't working that whole time." Emma asks then informs granny before she breaks out another problem. When she looks back to Regina all she says is.

"You have magic?"

"What? No..what?!"

"You touched me, I felt it you have magic." Ruby groans a little but comments.

"Yeah I smell it too right granny, Regina's has a smell and Emma you have one too." Granny nods.

"Really what's it smell like?"

"Well Regina's is apples and yours is vanilla and a hint of cinnamon."

"Guys.." Belle interrupts "is this the time for this are we even safe."

Regina confirms not that Belle seems to happy that she has to be close to her at the moment. They all part ways after fixing up the place and heading back to the dinner so Regina can repair things there as well. Finally once they make it to Emma's apartment they breath but not before telling her parents where she was that morning and why. Although they would prefer their daughter to be with them they see how it can be hard to fall asleep somewhere alone and wake up next to someone else the next morning. Really not that Emma minds anymore. She'd rather enjoy her time with Regina than try building a relationship with parents under the same roof. She'd rather be where her happiness is.

* * *

**review**

So instead of wedding rings I made it the fact the true love magic keeps them together if they sleep separate. Honestly though to clearify its not to make it forced its just until they give it a try. So please think of it like that.

this is I believe the end but let me know how you feel maybe ill do more.


End file.
